(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to folding sport nets. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating a folding sport net having ball return systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other folding sport nets are known in the related art, but all lack the inventive attributes of the present invention.
For example, the following patents or published patent applications disclose ball nets having bulky frame members not well suited for easy transport or toolless assembly:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,855 by Stempfer, granted on Oct. 20, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,267 by Bay et al, granted on Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,384 by Gorman, granted on Jan. 12, 1993; U.S. Pa. No. 6,319,145 by Coughlan, granted on Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,196 by Yoon, granted on Jun. 17, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,603 by Bove et al, granted on Aug. 7, 2007; U.S. Patent Application 2006/0273521 by Nash, published on Dec. 7, 2006; U.S. Patent Application 2011/0015002 by Brown, published on Jan. 20, 2011.